The proposed research is designed to determine the relationship between amalgam alloy formulation, creep and other mechanical properties, corrosion resistance and microstructure of Cu-rich amalgams. Saline and sulfide corrosion resistance of new and experimental amalgams will be evaluated as well as steady state creep parameters and axial tensile stress-strain relationships. Alteration of microstructure resulting from these investigations will be determined by scanning electron microscopy and energy dispersive x-ray analysis (qualitative and quantitative analysis of compositional variations). Synergistic effects of corrosion, creep and alloying modifications will be investigated via corrosion-creep testing and systematic alloying variations to produce distinctive amalgams with potential for superior clinical performance.